The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for detecting, characterizing, advertising, and enforcing of parking spaces.
Currently, when a driver wants to park their vehicle, the driver follows signs to parking garages indicating available parking spaces or alternatively cruises the parking lot fir empty parking space opportunity. Studies estimate that 7 to 21 percent of urban traffic is accounted for by drivers searching Coca parking space. Furthermore, a prolonged search for a parking space induces driver stress.
Recent studies and policy measures propose and encourage parking space reservation based on real-time information, dynamic parking fees based on real-time demand, and restrictive usage of certain parking spaces to specific needs, such as vehicle classes, driver & passenger needs, etc. In order to prepare for these improvements, parking space providers, such as cities, airports, parking garages, etc., have begun to integrate reservation systems and dedicated sensing capabilities into their parking structures. However, the parking space management infrastructure required for smaller parking structures, road-side parking spaces, and the like, is costly. Furthermore, the parking space management infrastructure is difficult to upgrade to keep pace with changing parking habits and desires.